Code Geass: The Desolation of Brittania
by EmperorLelouch7
Summary: Lelouch makes his return as Zero and makes plans once again to destroy the Holy Brittanian Empire. However the young man known as the Fake Prince also makes his move. Is he a friend or foe?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first my fanfic ever and I know nothing much happens but I promise it will get better.  
If anyone likes this, it's also on Wattpad, I have an account of the same name over there so you check it out there as well  
enjoy :)**

* * *

**Begins at the end of the second episode in R2. **

" I am Zero!" The masked man appeared across every electronic device worldwide. The people were shocked, the mortal enemy of Brittania who led the rebellion was speaking to the world. "People of Japan, I have returned!" Panic ensued across the citizens of Area 11, they feared that another Black Rebellion may ensue.

"Isn't that Zero?"

"No way!"

"How could this have happened"

"It can't be the real Zero, can it?"

"I thought he was dead!"

Meanwhile the TV station was in chaos, they had to stop this broadcast. "Kill the video!" one of them shouted at his partner. The other man furiously tapping away at a keyboard spoke back in frustration. "I can't it won't take my access code."

Zero continued growing more passionate than ever. "Hear me Brittania and all you have power, heed my words carefully! I am burdened by sorrow, war and discrimination, malicious deeds carried out by the strong, the same unhorrid interplay of tragedy and comdey,the world has not changed, the people still suffer."

In Ashford Academy within the assembly hall, the speech was being played. It was origanlly being used for a simple game of basketball and the large screen was turned to play live footage for those who couldn't see the game very well. Within there was a young man who was the same age as his peers, just reaching adulthood at the age of eighteen.

His hair was darker than black [if anyone gets that reference :)] it was short but long enough and flopped down to his cover his forehead. Like everyone else he wore the Ashford Academy uniform. The tight black jacket and the also black pants matched the polished black shoes.

His name was Feren Dydrel, he was commonly known as the Fake Prince. He was a Brittanian who had been adopted into a family with an incredible amount of influence but they all mysteriously died a short afterwards and Feren inherited the wealth and moved to Area 11 on his own. However Ferren possessed the same amount of influence as his adopted family did and his authority matched that of the Royal family hence his title but he never exerted his authority and was treated as an ordinary boy within the Academy.

Sitting casually and unusually calm unlike his classmates who were panicking upstairs in mausolem floor as the looked down at screen where Zero's message was being played. Feren closed his eyes, leaned back on his chair and continued to listen to what Zero had to say. "That is why the resurrection of Zero was necessary. So as long the strong continue to oppress the weak, my rebellion will continue to grow."

Zero stretched his arm out with his hand open," It begins today with the divine punishment I have brought upon the inept and foolish Viceroy Calares." With that Zero clenched his hand in anger and in also symbolism to how he destroyed the Viceroy.

"I shall fight against all those who abuse their power, therefore once again, here and now" With a swish of his cape. "I declare the establishment of the United States of Japan! Starting from this moment, this room shall be the first dominion of the USJ."

Feren could not help but laugh at that, "A nation consisting of one room, amusing as ever Zero." He commented to himself as he still had a light laugh at the fact that USJ would be consisting of one room.

" Being a citizen will have but one requirement to that which was just!" With that all electronic devices reverted back to the task that were originally doing whether it would be playing a TV program or surfing the net.

Feren got up from where he was sitting, he had several tasks to do and arrangments to make. With Zero's return his task was made easier. Smiling as he took as his phone out "This will be interesting." Feren muttered to himself.

Sitting the courtyard, Feren spoke on his phone. "Are you on a secure line Richard?"  
The man known as Richard replied in a rough, coarse and heavy voice. "Yes, My Lord."

"You saw Zero's speech didn't you?"

"That I did."

"Good I would like you to make preparations to move out, destroy all evidence of that we were there. Burn the building if you have to."

"Are we finally making our move my lord?"

"That we are, commence Operation Black Storm and Zero will make things easier for us."

"Understood my lord. Although what about _that _you keep with at the place you stay."

"_That_ will stay here for the time being. We will use it when Zero decides to rescue the Black Knights, that will be when we make move. Don't forget that."

"Yes My Lord" was the sharp response.

Feren hung the phone up. This was going to be good. All that was left was now to wait for Zero to make his move. Walking to the student council's building Feren bumped into someone, he had raven hair and sharp violet eyes and was in a sport uniform. Not only that he was panting very hard like a dog. There was no doubt that he was exhausted.

"Lelouch how good to see you, did the one lap of the gym kill you yet?" Feren asked Lelouch sarcasitcally. "That's... not.. funny..." Lelouch responded angrily panting very hard.  
"I'll see you around Lelouch" Feren said walking off uninterested anymore.  
"Wait...you...screw it" Lelouch muttered to himself.

_The Next Day: During the Afternoon_

The shopping centre was in chaos. Alarm bells were going off while people were frantically trying escape what they thought was a bomb threat. In the middle of it Lelouch was standing a few metres a man in plain pants, a brown jacket and had long blonde hair.

Then man spotted Lelouch and made the mistake of making direct eye contact with Lelouch. Pulling his contact off and revealing his geass Lelouch gave an order. "Lelouch Vi Brittania commands you, become my slave!"  
"Yes, Your Highness!"  
"Good. Now you shall feed the OSI false information regarding the whereabouts of C.C"  
"As you wish, Your Highness"

Lelouch then walking away made his way to the entrance, he was moving very slowly in comparison to the people. Lelouch began a small evil laugh, then putting his contact back to seal his geass away. "And that's just one easy to cause panic." Lelouch commented to himself.

Meanwhile the OSI underneath the school had been deserted, they all had headed to the scene personally. Rolo ran in to assess the situation from their main base. The elevator open doored with it's usually whiiir.

The door opened automatically as it always did, Rolo burst in "What's his location?" was Rolo's first demand. However Rolo's eyes widened quickly as he realised that the OSI office was empty."No one's here, where are they?" But Rolo quickly realised that he wasn't alone when a gun was put to his head.

"Oh" Was Rolo's respone to having his life at the hands of Lelouch.  
"It seems like they're looking for CC" Lelouch spoke very coldy.  
"I see you really have awakened then Lelouch" Rolo replied rather emptily.

"I put the agent who was following under my control and made him my slave. Just as I thought, your main priority was the capture of C.C no matter how wrong the information you receive."

Rolo had a bead of sweat running down his forehead as Lelouch continued to talk. "As of now, this school, this guild of a prison will now become my castle, my fortress. While as for you dear _brother. _I will make you my pawn to find Nunally!"

Lelouch had removed the contact from his eye and activated his geass and just when Lelouch was about to use it. He saw that his hand was empty at now the handgun was pointed at his head and Rolo was holding the weapon. "What!?" Lelouch questioned at what had just happened. _Impossible!, _was the only thought running through Lelouch's head.

"Geass, you stopped time!?" Lelouch questioned Rolo as Lelouch looked right at him as he tried to deduct what ability Rolo possessed.

" I have no reason to answer you. My orders are as follows, if Lelouch is to regain his memories and his geass once again reactivated." Rolo said without any kind of emotion. "If Zero is reawakened, then Lelouch is to die." Rolo is about to pull the trigger when Lelouch spoke something completely irrevelant, he randomly began counting numbers.

"16,17,18,19" Lelouch said slowly with a heavy tone in his voice. Rolo troubled by it questions Lelouch. "What is that? Why are you counting?" Rolo said slightly annonyed.  
"I've been counting ever since you walked into this room carefully in sync with that timer over there but somehow it is now out of sync."

Lelouch then pointing the remote at one of the many screens activated the video footage from a few moments ago. It revealed how Rolo simply used geass on Lelouch and had taken the handgun from Lelouch and reversed the situation.

"You can't stop time, no one can" Lelouch commented "You've just altered my sense of time."  
"Understanding that doesn't help you, you still can't beat me" Rolo pointed out the obvious even though Lelouch now understand Rolo's geass.

"You're correct Rolo but that doesn't help you either. You want to kill me now but you can't. We both the reason why. You won't get the two things that you want."  
"Two things?" Rolo asked curiously and hesitately.  
"First, you won't get C.C" Lelouch gave his reply "For whom I have been the bait in your hunt but if you let me go I can draw her out for you.I'll help you get her " Lelouch said calmly even though there was the fact that he had stated that he would sell his ally.

"You'd sell out C.C like that?" Rolo asked questioning whether or not he should believe Lelouch.  
"She isn't worth my life, survival comes first." Lelouch said stating his priority.

"And the other thing?"

" Your life."

Rolo laughed a for second at Lelouch's response. "Like I care about that" Rolo said amused.

"Rolo, what is the future? The future is hope. Without hope your future is empty and waiting. If you capture C.C what sort of future would that open up for you? However you currently have no hope beyond your mission Rolo." Lelouch spoke.

"But my mission-" Rolo started but he was cut of by Lelouch.

"Kill me and your mission will never be completed." Lelouch interjected and brought the handgun and turned to face Rolo properly.

"Tomorrow at the Black Knights execution, I'll lure C.C out for you. Once that's done your new future will begin." Lelouch said now a small smile running across his face. "After all, I would never lie, not to you anyway."


	2. Chapter 2

_Black Knights Execution Grounds_

The Black Knights who had survived the Black Rebellion were on a large steel vessel where they would be massacred by the Knightmare Frames which were led by Guildford. "Hey you think Zero's gonna come and save us?" Tamaki asked the others.  
"Don't count on it, he'll abandon just like he did before" Nagisa Chiba commented harshly.

Tamaki sighed, he gave up, there was no hope for them. They all stood pinned down in the prisoner uniform that they wore and further still on the execution hold which was a steel post that restricted their movements.

The executions grounds was on the settlement just in front and above the Chinese Consulant building or rather the newly recognised United States of Japan. In order to save the Black Knights, it would require a miracle.

_Ashford Academy_

Most of the students were busy enjoying themselves doing what they wanted but some of them such as Rivalz were fixated to the TV watching the scene unfold as Guildford tried to lure Zero in.

Although in one classroom that wasn't being used there was one a black haired student fiddling about setting up cameras. Not only that there was fully grown man helping him out.

"Feren are you sure the signal is up and running?" Asked the older man. He was signficantly older than Feren there was about a fifteen year difference between their ages. The older man has short brown hair, a wide face and piercing blue eyes.

"Of course, I've programmed everything right and I've hacked the system so this will smoothly" Was Feren's response.

Feren set up the camera, he was just fiddling with the adjustment making sure it would be set on his face. The other one was a TV where he would receive a signal for his communication.

"It won't be long now. Barricade the door and turn the safety off your weapons." Feren ordered the other man known as Rigg.

"Yes, My Lord" Rigg answered. Even though they were good friends when came to military operations, ranks were to be respected. Rigg walked over to the door and closed the double doors shut placing a metre ruler in the handle.

However Rigg wasn't done there he dragged a table from its row and placed it infront of the door and did the same with anotehr stacking it on top. "That's enough for now. We will be leaving soon so prepare to break the windows." Feren gave another order.

Rigg picked up an assualt rifle from under one of the tables and cocked it, he also did the same to a handgun he had on his hip holster and placed the handgun back in. With that Feren turned the TV and observed the battlefield for the moment.

_Execution Grounds_

The Japanese people stood outside of the crowds protesting against the execution of the Black Knights. They were crying out for Zero.

"It appears that Zero has will not be coming. Prepare to fire." Lord Guildford ordered as his troops raised the machine gun that was underneath their cockpits. The Black Knights stood there. "Well I've lived a good life. We tried and we failed. I have no regrets." Kaname Ohgi said to his comrades. He then raised his head as he prepared for the end of his life.

Then all attention shifted to the gates where it was opened for Zero was riding a knightmare with it's cockpit open. Lelouch was behind the mask was scheming as usual.

"I see you snuck up behind me!" Guildford commented.

"Those 'terrorists' you plan to execute are the soldiers of the Black Knights and the United States of Japan." Zero declared somnely.

Guildford faced his knightmare towards Zero." So you've come Zero." The old Burai that Lelouch used during the Battle of Narita was still functional. As it came approached Guildford and his knights Lelouch began some small talk.

"Why don't you come out so we can talk about the good old days."

"As tempting as that sounds I will stay where I am."The acting Viceroy replied

"I see then. Then we will settle this in our Knightmares." Zero sat down and the cockpit closed and sealed.

However I would like to set some rules. The rules of our duel. We will settle this one on one." Lelouch stated.

"Yes and no one will interfere with our duel."

"We will have only one weapon."

Guildford accepting the duel released the capes of his knightmare frame, throwing away his knightmare's gun and swung the lance forward aiming it at Lelouch. "I choose this as my weapon!" Guildford proclaimed.

"I see. And for my weapon I shall borrow that shield over there." Lelouch motioned his knightmare towards the police unit that carried a riot shield.

"But thats-" Guildford started but he was cut of by Zero.  
"It will do." Lelouch gave his cold reply.

"A shield? Is he planning to kill himself?" Todoh questioned out loud from his prison.

"Before we begin I have a question I'd like to ask you Guildford." Lelouch asked evilly. "If there is an evil that you can not defeat with justice alone what do you do? Do you stain your hands with evil to destory evil or do you remain stead fast to justice even if it means surrending?"

"In the name of Cornelia, I choose JUSTICE!" With that Lord Guildford pushed on the controls and had his knightmare's landspinners spun on the same spot. Then in a second it launched Guildford forward charging at Zero.

"I understand." Zero's reply came. "However, I commit evil to destroy and evil greater evil!"  
Lelouch smirked gleefully from his Knightmare frame.

With those words the block that were standing began to move upwards and tilt towards the direction of the USJ grounds. The whole block was turning so that it's edge would be resting on USJ grounds.

Guildford watched in his Knightmare frame as it seemed that Zero was getting higher but in actual reality it was that Guildford was falling down as the elevator block begin to tilt backwards towards Japanese territory as he launched his slash harkens to stop him from his death.

The Britannian forces were falling all ontop of each other crushing their own allies. "This strategy..." Todoh said as he began to fall backwards.

Rolo panicking in the Vincent was all the alarms and sensors were going off. "This the same strategy used in the Black Rebellion." He felt himself fall backwards but he launched his slash harkens their familiar whir saved his life as it hooked to the platform stopping him from falling.

Then the Britannians saw Zero's knightmare frame jump up high and the descending platform and use Guildford's slash harkens as method of moving forward. "Black Knights descend on the grounds and rescue your comrades while defending our territory which has been invaded by the Britannians!" Lelouch gave his orders through his knightmare.

Kallen lead the charge towards the Black Knights with her unit. "Autonomous Robot Unit charge ahead, I'll distract the others as rescuing Ohgi and the others is our top priority."  
They went ahead but they were too late as some Britannians had survived and their knightmares now standing right next to the steel vessel that was holding the Black Knights.

Zero was with him and he was surrounded by the Britannians with the guns pointed at his knightmare frame. "Damn It" cursed Lelouch in his Knightmare frame.  
"Surrender now or they will be shot dead" Guildford said still hanging on the platform by his slash harkens.

Then something now would have expected occured. From the clouds knightmares dropped all across Japansese territory, they were sleek and thin very similar to the Vincet but their colour scheme was black and grey.

In addition they were much thinner and they possessed only shoulder mounted heavy machine guns and a small chest mounted hadron cannon, also they seemed to have rather large hands with each fingertip being like a claw. Guildford and Zero both looked shocked as they stared at the twenty or so units that sprung out of no where.

Then on the big screen in the distance it flickered to show the face of a student who had black hair flopped down and the sharpest piercing blue eyes as he sat on a chair with most evil yet gleeful smile on his face.

"Can you hear me Lord Guildford and of course my dear Zero?" the Fake Prince spoke in an amused voice looking down at the events that were taking place.

"The Fake Prince? What is the meaning of this?" Guildford questioned the student. "You are interferring with a military operation. This is an act of treason."

"Not that I care and I'll do what I wish to" Feren spoke in a cold voice.

_What is he planning, he does not seemed to be Guilford's ally nor does that make him my own_ was Lelouch's thoughts as they pounded his head.

Then Feren gave his orders to his units. It was only two words. "_Open fire." _Then the screen flickered back and Lelouch watched in horror. The black and grey units that were close to Black Knight prisoners swiveled their small shoulder mounted guns at the Black Knights as they were fixed to the vessel.

With that, the clatter of machine gun fire was heard.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own Code Geass.**

**Ok so all the spaces I had in between paragraphs are not shown in the copy n paste method on fanfic but you know i cbf doing manually so I left.**

**The main idea for this chapter was military warfare, not knightmare frames because that's how everyone writes but more like today's warfare with guns. After all the Britannian Military does have those kinds of units.**

* * *

What. The. Hell?  
That was Lelouch's thought as he witnessed the sleek knightmare frame fire upon the Brittannian troops as they began to withdraw. The Black Knights now once again began to move on their comrades.  
However it wasn't as easy as they thought. Lelouch knew that the Fake Prince was no ally as he had voiced Guilford and Zero in his speech with same direct tone. As the Burias moved on to the their comrades, one of the sleek knightmares swung around.  
Then swinging it's arm, one of it's two large hands detached with the shriek of a slash harken being fired as it moved on to the cockpit of the Burai. The clawed hand grabbed on to the front of one of the Burais, the pilot inside with no choice ejected immediately.  
With that the large steel wire that connected the hand to the wrist of the Knightmare began to reel back in reverse as it let go of the flying cockpit. The hand then veered in as the same wire used on the slash harken rolled back up internally.  
The hand slammed back on to the Knightmare's arm causing the arm to jerk back a little. The Knightmare frames were clearly established on the fact that they wanted nobody to to be able to get the core members of the Black Knights.  
That's when everyone noticed it. Zero's Knightmare had simply vanished. "Well this was unexpected but I am the miracle maker." Lelouch's voiced boomed across the grounds. "And now perish." The voice finished coldly.  
Lelouch sitting in his own Burai hit the trigger on the remote detonator of his that was a rich navy blue in the shape of a king chess piece. The grounds that contained the Black Knights began veering upwards.  
This caused the Black Knights to fall down on to the USJ along with the sleek Knightmare frames. Once the structure of the Tokyo settlement had returned it's original position although battered this time, the armed Black Knights surrounded their comrades.  
This Kallen stood in front of her comrades in her Guren Mk II surrounded by other armed Black Knights whether they be on the floor with rifles or in the cockpit of Knightmare frames. The Black Knights began at work as they rescued their comrades.  
For about one minute no one said anything it was quiet. The a voice erupted from one of the Knightmare frames' speaker system. It was spoken clearly and easily recognised as the Fake Prince's voice. "It seems I have under estimated you Zero. Well it was fun."Feren spoke casually. "We shall meet again on the battlefield as I am currently occupied with a certain matter at hand."  
With that, no doubt that orders were given to retreat as they activated their float systems and disappeared into the clouds that they had come from. Zero then came out as his slash harken pulled him up from the edge of the USJ.  
Lelouch's knightmare frame stopped as he sat there and pondered for a bit planning what to do next. "A new enemy, very well equiped with a formidable commander as well" Lelouch noted. "He was an Ashford student as well, I don't remember him when Nunally was still here."  
He sat there and continued talking to himself as he stroked his chin as the gears of brain were in full motion. "I have to make an appearance soon to the Black Knights however I still need to take care of Rolo. As he is well aware that I am Zero."  
"At least I had managed to geass a teacher, he'll keep Rolo down for quite a while before I can make Rolo my tool." Lelouch said.  
With that he left his knightmare outside and disappeared inside the building. No one noticed him as they were all busy.  
"Ohgi!" Kallen cried she ran up to her guardian and the two of them embraced. Ohgi was still in his white prison uniform except his hands were free. "I've missed you Kallen, I hope you've been faring well."  
"I've missed you too and I'm better now that you're here." Kallen replied now with tears rolling down her face. Everyone else were embracing as well as tears were shed and laughs were heard. The Black Knights had been reunited once again.

Inside the USj Building: Zero's Office  
"Well that went well" A cold and sarcastic voice spoke. "What are you going to do about Rolo?"  
"C.C I have my ways, Rolo has been postponed for the moment" Lelouch replied to the green haired witch.  
"Then what that boy, the Fake Prince?" C.C asked rather bored.  
He doesn't pose a major threat just yet." Lelouch replied rather coldly. "Besides that transmission was from Ashford Academy and he was wearing his uniform. The Brittanian Military are no doubt on to him as we speak."  
"Well, is this going to be entertainment?" The green haired witch asked.  
"Entertainment for the moment, I will merely watch what he does but he will be dealt with in due time. He is not to to be underestimated." Lelouch finished by spinning a black king chess piece around his thumb.

Ashford Academy: Shortly after Feren's transmission  
"Ok Rigg, let's go." Feren commanded where he then grabbed the assault the rifle and held it carefully with his finger on the trigger as it was already cocked. "FEREN DYDREL, THE FAKE PRINCE. SURRENDER AT ONCE. YOU HAVE BEEN SURROUNDED."  
The voice blarred on the school speaker system. He could from behind the door the clutter of feet. They were heavy and loud, the sound of military boots stomping on the ground. "You in there. Surrender at once. You have only one chance" A rough voice spoke from the door that was jammed shut.  
It was no doubt the Captain of the squad that was outside. "Rigg we'll wait till they blow the breach charge on the door, it will mask the sound of the window breaking."  
"Understood" was Rigg's reply as he raised his rifle, not at the door but at the window. Not in stance to shoot but to run. Feren has adopted the same stance. Then they heard a slam on the door. "Here we go" Feren said and then smiled gleefully.  
BANG! The breach went off blowing the desk's that were piled in front of the door. "BREACHING! BREACHING!" The Captain' voice was heard. However at the bang of the breach charge Rigg and Feren has ran through the window.  
"Target has escaped! I repeat has escaped!" The Captain pratically shouted into his radio. "Bravo-Six he's headed your way. Bravo-Five out" With that Captain Aaron Moses commanded his troops to follow Feren.  
They headed the same way Feren did, the smashed window which we ran through.  
"Rigg we've almost made it to cover." Feren said to his comrade. Feren was running forward to the main entrance of Ashford. That's when sound of gunfire was head. Bullets whizzed right passed Feren and Rigg behind them.  
"Watch your fire, friendlies and civilians are in the area." The leader of Bravo-Six commanded as he watched Feren and Rigg run into the main entrance with Bravo-Five hot on their tails but Feren and Rigg were running way too fast for them. "Son of bitch. That was no four-mile march, that was a sprint the whole time."  
"What kind the hell kind of drugs are they are on?" The Captain asked himself then speaking on to the radio on his left collar. "Attention all units this is Bravo-Six. There are two targets, the package has company. I repeat the package has company."  
Then after taking a breath, he continued "Targets are not to be underestimated, they run at inhuman speeds. Heavy caution is advised. Bravo-Six out." Then Bravo-Six moved into the interior of the Ashford Academy.  
At the main entrance Bravo-Six and Five regrouped. "Captain Moses what's the plan?" The Captain of Bravo-Five asked as he was called Patrick Cray. All the soldiers were dressed similarily with their black uniform and helmet. Full body armour and particularly the face gear.  
Which was on the eyes and allowed for different imaging. "No thermal imaging, you must be able to distinguish the targets from civilians." commanded Moses as he gave orders. "Bravo-Five you'll sweep through the left of the building and we'll sweep right."  
"Yes! My Lord!" was the response in unison.  
Rigg and Feren had split into two one on the left and the other the right. On the radio that they had on they collars they spoke. "Feren is this a joke? Is this all they sent?" Rigg asked disgusted.  
"The Brittanians underestimate us after all they think I am vulnerable after all I was alone and the main force was out there."  
"I see." was Rigg replied. "Tangos sighted"  
"Understood. I see the other unit here as well."  
Feren was on the stairs and could see them fairly well. Five of them, all dressed in the same uniform. Feren had his gun pointed down as the rising stairs below him. Then came the first one as Feren looked at him between the iron sights.  
The other students were there, they were just too terrified to do anything as Feren has his rifle down the ledge of the stairs. His rifle pointed at the first man as the barrel of the other one's rifle came was pointed up to the top of the stairs where Feren was.  
Feren had the life of his enemy at the mercy of his right index finger. All it would take was simple thought of the mind and the bullets would be fired. Then the head of the soldier came in view, Feren was about spray the bullets all over the soldier.  
That's when Feren felt a force pulled on his waist as two hands wrapped around him and pulled him back. "Feren Dydrel I won't let you commit such as act within my Academy." said an angry voice as Feren realised he had been pulled back by Milly Ashford.  
He dropped his rifle on the floor in a clatter which resulted in the soldier down below to fire which they went straight through the ledge and luckily hit neither Feren or Milly. Feren without hesitation elbowed her in the stomach.  
He got behind Milly and held her in headlock standing up with his arm wrapped around her neck. The rest of the five soldiers came up and had the barells of their weapons pointing at Feren.  
With his free right hand he reached at his hip holster and pulled out a handgun a pushed it hard against Milly's temple. "Don't move. You don't want to make me shoot." Feren said coldly as Milly began to shake as she realised what kind of man Feren truly was.  
"Put her down or we will shoot you both." Captain Moses demanded as Milly began to shake even more. "The strong consume the weak as his majesty says."  
Milly was scared as she knew these soldiers were willing to kill her along with Feren as he appeared to be that much of a threat. "So be it." The Captain said.  
Feren still holding the gun to Milly's head smiled as he left eye glowed a demonic red with the sigil of a slightly redder bird sigil in his eye. Feren smiled evilly as he activated his geass.


End file.
